Conventionally, there is proposed an elevator designed such that a changeover to an operation for reducing the electric load of the elevator is made when the temperature of a motor for moving a car of the elevator exceeds a set threshold. The temperature of the motor is measured by a temperature detector. Thus, the temperature of the motor is prevented from exceeding an allowable limit temperature thereof even after having risen due to an overload operation, so the operation of the elevator can be prevented from being stopped. Accordingly, the service of running the elevator can be improved (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-3091 A